This invention is directed to golf clubs, and more particularly, a set of golf clubs having a particular groove configuration.
Referring to FIG. 1, a golf club 101 is comprised of a body 102, a toe 106, a heel 107 and a hosel 108. Between the toe 106 and the hosel 107 is a ball striking surface 103. Generally, golf clubs include a plurality of grooves 104 on the striking surface.
The USGA rules have several limitations on the configurations of grooves:
A series of straight grooves with diverging sides and a symmetrical cross-section may be used. (See diagram.) The width and cross-section must be generally consistent across the face of the club and along the length of the groove. Any rounding of groove edges shall be in the form of a radius which does not exceed 0.020 inches (0.5 mm). The width of the groove shall not exceed 0.035 inches (0.9 mm), using the 30 degree method of measurement on file with the United States Golf Association. The distance between edges of adjacent grooves must not be less than three times the width of a groove, and not less than 0.075 inches (1.9 mm). The depth of a groove must not exceed 0.020 inches (0.5 mm).
United States Golf Association Rule 4-1E. Club Face.